Four Color 535
Four Color 535 is an issue of the I Love Lucy Comics series of comic books from Dell Comics. The issue date is February 1954 and the cover price is ten cents. Stories Lucy, How Many Times (Pictorial feature) Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo, Little Ricky Summary: Four stills from the series illustrate the relationship between Lucy, Ricky, and Little Ricky. The Midnight Snack Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ricky Ricardo, Fred Mertz, Dr. U. Hackem Summary: When Lucy's late eating causes hiccups that keep Ricky awake at night, he brings her to a doctor, who suggests scaring her. After several attempts just make her laugh, he goes to talk to Fred, who is listening to a news report about an escaped gorilla. Meanwhile, the gorilla climbs in the Ricardo's apartment and abducts Lucy. She thinks it's just Ricky in disguise, still trying to scare her. When she's had enough, she hauls the bewildered ape back to the apartment. Ricky and Fred break in, pretending to be robbers. Lucy realizes the ape is real, but its keeper arrives just in time to subdue it. The action has worked up Ricky's appetite, so he has a quick snack before bed, then keeps Lucy awake with his own hiccups. Suds in Your Eyes Starring: Lucy Ricardo Guest starring: Ricky Ricardo, Ethel Mertz Summary: Hoping to find a lucky ticket worth a thousand, Lucy buys every box of Fado soap flakes she can afford. She hurriedly empties them into the tub, then doesn't want to take the time to shovel them back into their boxes. She turns on the water to wash them down the drain, but is distracted, and returns to an avalanche of suds. Ethel helps her clean up. Ricky comes home and asks her to quickly wash his costume for tonight's show, so she makes him go buy some more soap. While she empties more boxes into the tub, he washes the costume himself. She spies the lucky ticket swirling around in the washer and opens it while it's still running, soaking them both. They rush to the company's office with the ticket, but the boss says he'll have the prize delivered to their apartment within the hour. Lucy tries on a new mink coat as a man arrives with the thousand, the thousand boxes of soap flakes, that is. Strike Up the Band Starring: Lucy Ricardo, Ricky Ricardo Summary: Ricky and his band are hired to play at an exclusive party on a yacht, but Lucy's not invited, so she stows away in the bass fiddle case. When Ricky finds out, he's afraid Mr. Bluechips will never hire him again, so he hides her on the bridge. She accidentally bumps the throttle, jolting the passengers, so he retrieves her and stuffs her into a lifeboat. She causes trouble there too, so he tells her to wait up nest to the smokestack. She climbs up it to look inside, but gets blasted with soot. Everyone sees her, but the client isn't mad, he thinks it's a minstrel show. Lucy cleans herself, then accidentally knocks Ricky and the band overboard and falls in herself. Back aboard ship, Ricky fears the worst, but Mr. Bluechips enjoyed the commotion so much, he says he'll never hire Ricky again without her. Dismayed, Ricky jumps overboard again. Category:Comic books Category:Comic issues Category:Dell Comics Category:I Love Lucy Category:We Love Lucy